


poems of a socially awkward student

by ciel_jones



Category: Original Work
Genre: I have some much I need to do, someone stop me please, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel_jones/pseuds/ciel_jones
Summary: read if you dare





	poems of a socially awkward student

I cri  
I sigh  
I want to die

I scream  
I hurt  
I meme  
I got 75% off a Calvin Klein shirt

At the high school dance  
current status  
outside and alone  
I wish I was home

they said there would be food here  
but there is no food  
I feel lied to  
and personally attacked

none of my good friends are dancing people  
my other friends don't talk to me  
they don't think I'm cool enough  
well fuk u too then m8  
prepare to get frictkin cut

im so hungry  
I need food  
current status  
standing with sophomores and juniors  
they are nice to me, they understand

I hae so much homework  
it is all due tomorrow  
why do I do this to myself  
I will now proceed to drown my sorrow

In the form of bagels and self-indulgent poetry

Good Night y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> i wis h fior death


End file.
